The horny jutsu
by thescreamking
Summary: Hinata hopes to find some magic for her dreasm and she might have just found something to help but will it get passed in other hands
1. Chapter 1

Hinata has just gotten back from another b rank mission of spying on another village and of course she blew it right in front of him

."Why can't I just get things right why won't he see me as something more than just a goofy person.

Right as she was muttering to herself her sister walked in holding a good handful of scrolls.

"Hanabi what are those" "they are secret jutsu I stole from under the hokages mansion".

"W-W-W-WHHHYY do you have those you can get in serious trouble Hanabi" "oh relax it's not a big deal I'll put them back later right now we got to train" Hanabi I'm not going through with this this is evil" "well don't you want naruto to notice you"

. After that was said she thought back to today and how she looked so bad in front of those assassins right when she was going to catch them she just had to be distracted by naruto and slip off the tree branch.

"Well it wouldn't be that bad –wait no what I am saying I'm not that person Hanabi go put those back now or I'll have to get the hokage on this"

Ok fine you killjoy but it's your funeral just remember you almost had narutooooo" her voice flying out of the hallway.

"She's right I'll never get him to admire me" just as she said that a scroll dropped "WAIT hanabi you dropped these come back"

: Oh geez what to do with these now" she pondered for a few moment but eventually curiosity got the better of her"HMMMM I wonder

"She soon found herself with the scroll untied and she slowly opened it and as she opened it more revealed herself but the name was faded.

"Ok let's see the user of this jutsu may have all their wildest dreams come true and we mean wildest"

"Hmm whatever does that mean oh well guess I'll never know but I guess knowing the hand signs wouldn't hurt lets seeee bird- dog –monkey-hare now goo. She sat there for a few moment but nothing "hmmm I knew it was not real oh well I'll never have my dreams happen"


	2. Chapter 2

Warning lemon ahead}

-CH 2 another point of view-

"HIIIIIINNNNAAAATTTAAA were is that hopeless klutz I need to know if she found my scroll yesterday"

But the young kunoichi was not there she has gone out to train to hopefully get more respect from naruto

"Well I hope I find that girl fast if she has what I think she has this day will not be average well at least not for some

-At the leaf training grounds-

996…997….998 c'mon one more ehhhh 1000 woo training is never easy in the morning"guurrrrghhhhh and apparently it's not good without breakfast I guess it's as good of a time as any after all I need to get stronger so naruto will love me"

As the young girl unpacks her lunch she can't help but notice a cloud in the sky that looked very familiar

"Wow now even clouds are playing me geez guuuurrgh well no time I better eat im starved"

20 min later

"Ok better get back to training got to surpass everyone else" as she was packing up she felt something in her basket

Well I forgot I brought you along hmmm maybe I should try again' So she slowly opened it up and layed it on the ground"ok here we go bird- dog –monkey-hare heyuuuhhh she believed and only thought of naruto strongly but still nothing

"Man I knew I knew what this dam scroll was for all I want is hope….. Well still need to go train my byakugan a few more hours should do" So the young kunoichi set the scroll back and went back but little did she know that jutsu had just the right amount of belief

-Back in the konaha hot springs-

'Naruto had just gotten back from vigorous training and decide to rest alittleAhhhhhh what a great day of training I feel relaxed almost got that new rasen shurkken jutsu down just a little more'

While he was there a little reminiscing went on" Geez sure has been awhile since I've been here alone especially without that pervy sage always around doing his 'research" but what can you do but still why is he such a pervy I mean girl aren't that interesting"

Just then he felt a tingling sensation over his body and unknown to him something was about to happen

"Geeez they really cleaned the water I feel myself tingling wait what was I thinking about oh yeah pervy sage and his research about ….perfect sexy women … wait where did that come from " Slowly he looks down and sees his 7 inches hard as a rock

"Oh god what happened jiraya is really rubbing off on me because this thorniness is uncontrollable I need some satisfaction but I don't want my hand I want some pusssssy" as he said drooling But luckily for him this was also a women bat on the other side so e decide to jump the gate and who did he see but sexy ino and he had a good 7 inch present for her

Ino had also just come back from a good day of training and decided to pamper herself to bad she decide on the wrong day

"Ahhhhh this is what I needed a day away from those dumbasses shikamuru and choji but to bad I couldn't find anyone to come me its lonely here" while she was talking she stood up and bent over to wash her ankles after the hard day and while she washed she had an unexpected visitor

"Geeez my feet are filthy look at them in going to be here awhile "while she talked to herself naruto calmly landed behind her and marveled at her full ass and how the hair is reaching at it"daaam ino nice I always knew you were a slut but this is too much"

Ino started to get an uneasy feeling and slightly turned around and as she did she spotted naruto

"AAAHHHHHHHHA NARUTO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE THIS IS THE WOMANS BATH AND YOUR NOT A WWWWoman"she was cut off as she spotted his huge erection which was pretty much gushing at the sight of her tits they were perfect cs with little nipples and her slender curves that led to her hips made him hornier

'Watcha staring at ino my nice erection huhh

'N-n-noooo I was just ""shhhhhhhh as he put a lip over her mouth you need this you want this and it wants you". "Well I have been stressed lately and just look at it glorious man meat" she was practically drooling at the sight and she was slightly wet

And she knew this was the fun she needed well if you insist naruto im gunna fuck your brains out unless your can't handle it

{Sorry to cut it off but it's just gruesome writing for an hour so just hold tight okkk and think for reading plz review suggestions anything for my first story}


End file.
